


i'm proud of you, kid

by nerds_dilema



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, I Made Myself Cry, Irondad, Ouch, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerds_dilema/pseuds/nerds_dilema
Summary: he misses him.





	i'm proud of you, kid

**Author's Note:**

> uHHH i wrote this before endgame after my friend told me the theories about how tony might die and.............. it was right. SO im posting this now enjoy the short drabble!

Peter walks into the lab, staring at all of the inventions that Mr. Stark could’ve made if he had just a little more time. A few more months. He wishes he could’ve said goodbye.

 

“Hi, Friday,” He mutters to the robot watching the room through cams all over, listening to every word muttered.

 

“Hello, Peter.” He’s familiar with the bot saying hello back. But there’s something that’s missing. 

 

He walks over to a chair in front of a computer, and plops down onto it. It’s too silent in the room. He taps his fingers on the desk.

They both sit in silence for a few minutes until Peter decides to ask a question. 

 

“...I miss him, Friday. Do you?” Friday whirs, and he knows the AI is looking at him.

 

“Yes, I do.” Friday knows who he’s talking about. No other words need to be spoken.

 

“Access… Access photos. Please.” There’s a hitch in his voice as he says it, and he knows that his emotions are about to spill out.

 

A screen brings up photos uploaded by him, Mr. Stark, and Pepper. He stares at the photos as he scrolls through them. One photo, stars Peter taking a shaky photo with his phone, holding ice-cream in one hand with a partially smiling Mr. Stark in the background.

 

He freezes on that photo, staring at it, cherishing a time when things weren’t so complicated. Tears dripped down his face and he curled up into a ball in the small chair.

 

There’s a small whir as Friday moves, but he’s too preoccupied with trying to stop his tears.

 

“Hey, kid.” Peter whips his head up, recognizing that voice so well. He sniffles and wipes his face.

 

“If you’re listening to this, I’m probably… not in this world anymore. I didn’t wanna make this video but… hey. Here we are.

 

“You’ve been through so much. You’ve grown, and I wish I could see you growing up more.” He pauses, taking a breath. Peter can hear the pain in his voice.

 

“I felt I was more responsible for anyone if you got hurt. I wanted you to grow into the best you that could you could be. If you ever miss me, just remember that you still have that suit. It ties you to me, if you ever feel sad.”

 

Peter sucks in a breath, sobs wracking his body as he listens to the recording.

 

“I just wanted to say that I’m so proud of you, kid. I love you. Goodbye.” The recording ends, and the whirring from Friday stops.

 

Peter stares at the ceiling, face red and puffy.

 

“...I love you too, dad.”


End file.
